Just One Dance
by Lady Lokari
Summary: Antonio decides to take Lovino out for dinner and dancing. One extra surprise later, Lovino finds himself in bed with Antonio. Sexy times commence! One extra extra surprise later, Lovino... Well that would ruin the surprise! Rated M for language, sexual content, and one very special surprise that I'm still not telling you. You gotta read to find out what it is!
1. Will you dance with me?

**(AN) Welcome back to all the readers who have enjoyed my other writings! And welcome to the new readers! This piece is my most recent pride and joy, and I've had a great time writing it. I really hope you enjoy reading it too. This piece was inspired by a song from Hetalia, and then from one of my friends who mentioned something in a conversation. The song is "Boss Spain and Chibiromano" And the only site that I could find that had it was Audio. isg. si under Hetalia music. You'll need to create an account to listen to the song. Also, if you've never seen a Flamenco dance, I suggest you go youtube it before you read. It's an amazing dance that is just so amazing! It's amazing, and you should go watch one.**

* * *

"S-Spain! Why did you buy me a dress!"

"Because you're going to need it for tonight." Antonio smiled.

Tonight? What was so special about tonight? What made it so damn important that he needed to wear a dress? Not that he was going to wear it. He was a grown man for fucks sake, and he made this very clear to the Spaniard. "Like hell if I'm going to wear it! I'm a 22 year old MAN. Men don't wear dresses you bastard!"

Antonio only smiled wider. "Please consider it. It will make tonight just that much better. For the both of us." And with that, he strolled casually out of their room, leaving Lovino with a confused look on his face and a bag in his hand.

Lovino sat on the red comforter that was spread neatly over the bed. He took one look in the bag and knew he was in for a long night. The dress was a beautiful shade of red; it had a thick, black belt that separated the upper and lower sections of the dress. At the bottom of the bag there were two boxes, one of which looked like a shoe box. Lovino opened that box first and found himself face to face with a pair of red high heels.

That bastard. He assumed the he was going to wear high heels to whatever it was that was going on tonight, along with the dress. When was he going to learn that Lovino hated wearing girl's clothing? He set the shoe box aside and opened the smaller box. It contained a matching necklace and bracelet. Braided into each piece of hemp were tiny crystalline hearts. Typical. A necklace with hearts. How much cheesier could Antonio get?

He sighed, and put the necklace and bracelet on anyways. They did look nice on him. He laid out the dress and set the shoes on the floor nearby. Lovino looked at them for a while before taking his shirt off. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled the dress on over his head. A perfect fit of course. The dress was sleeveless, as it was a halter top.

He slipped into the shoes and found that they fit quite nicely as well. Antonio had done his homework. The Italian turned in the dress, allowing it to billow around him, but he stopped when he saw himself in the mirror.

His hair was tangled, and he saw that he had dirt under his fingernails from working in the garden. There was even a smudge on his face from when he wiped the sweat away. He ran to the bathroom and began to scrub at his nails and face until they were clean from any particles. He grabbed a brush and furiously pulled it through his hair. The young man caught himself as he was brushing his teeth. Why was he doing this?

Damn it, damn it all to hell. He'd done it again. Somehow, that bastard had brainwashed him into thinking that tonight really was important. He spat into the sink, wiped his face and pulled the dress off over his head.

He sat rather comically in the middle of the floor in the bathroom with his high heels and boxers and the dress sprawled around him. A tear fell from his face and he began to sniffle. That bastard. Everything was his fault. Lovino hadn't worn girl's clothing since he was little, and damn it, that bastard had tricked him into wearing them again.

The tears had begun to flow freely, but the little Italian man wiped them away and put on a brave face. He donned his dress again and finished cleaning up. Damn it if he wasn't going to show Spain up. If he could be spontaneous, why couldn't Romano?

He decided to take an extra step, and put on some lip gloss that he and Antonio had used for Halloween one year. It was old, but it still looked okay. Actually, it looked damn good on him, even if it made him look even girlier than before.

Lovino flew down the stairs and ran straight into Antonio, who was at the base of the stairs, just about to come check on him. "Oh! You decided to dress up after all! I'm glad you did." He said to the Italian. Antonio himself was dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes. The Spaniard interlocked his fingers with the Italian's as he walked him out the front door and to the car.

Antonio focused on driving, even though he couldn't bear the silence. Lovino was sulking slightly, unwilling to say the first words. Antonio's hand was still knotted with his. "What made you change your mind about the dress?" asked the Spaniard.

"It's my own business, bastard!" Lovino replied angrily. He wasn't about to reveal his own plans for this evening. Antonio on the other hand, decided it was a good time to share his.

"We're going to go have dinner, then have a bit of fun."

"…Doing what?" Lovino cringed.

"Dancing of course. What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing…" he sighed in relief. Spain shrugged, and focused again on his driving. The last few minutes of driving were silent.

At last, the pair arrived at the restaurant. It was a decent sized place with a large patio for outside dining. A section of it was kept clear for people who wished to dance.

Antonio spoke to the Host, who then walked the pair to their seats. He departed, leaving behind a menu and a wine listing. They each took a look at the menu, and ordered. Lovino picked the homemade gnocchi, and Antonio the jamon Iberico. Antonio also ordered some wine, but Lovino wasn't paying attention at that point. He was too busy examining the nearby flowers. They were white roses with red edges that captivated him.

When Antonio reached across the table for his hand, it took him a moment to realize it was there. Lovino's features softened, and he stretched his hand out to Antonio's. And there they sat, watching each other's faces until their dinner arrived.

Antonio thanked the waitress and smiled at her. She proceeded to walk away rather dizzily, nearly tripping over her own feet. Romano snorted. Dumb girls, always overreacting…

They both began to eat, but Lovino was mostly pushing his food around his plate. He could see that waitress and her friends pointing at them and giggling. Whether they were laughing at Lovino, or giggling at Antonio, he couldn't tell, but he was turning red anyways. He tried hard not to show his anger, but he couldn't stop the color from flooding into his face.

"Are you okay? You look awfully red in the face." Antonio had looked up from his ham for a moment. He reached across the table to put a hand on Lovino's forehead. Lovino turned even redder, trying to swat away his hand.

"I'm fine, Bastard!" he said, finally getting Antonio's hand away from his face. He pouted slightly before muttering something about the girls.

Antonio looked at him like he was crazy. "You really think I like those girls? Lovino…"

Lovino stood abruptly. "Can you never take me seriously! You always make fun of me!" He began to walk away, not caring that everyone was staring at him, when he felt a strong grip on his wrist. He turned and stared Spain straight in the face. Lovino tried to pull away, but the Spaniard had a tight hold on his arm. Antonio turned, and pulled him toward the dance floor with a determined look on his face.

Antonio pointed at the DJ, who nodded and changed the tune to a slower one, as if this had been planned ahead of time.

The song was a familiar one, and Lovino recognized it as the song he had first learned to slow dance to. With Antonio. It was at that moment that he realized Antonio never meant to ridicule him, but was only trying to get him to understand that he loved him, no matter if he smiled at silly waitresses or not. Lovino pressed himself close to Antonio and whispered an apology, but the Spaniard ignored it and instead brought his lips to the Italian's.

It was a bittersweet kiss that tasted of both regret and happiness. Lovino smiled as they kissed; it was something he rarely did. When they finally pulled apart, Antonio asked him this: "May I have this dance?" Lovino nodded and placed one hand on Antonio's shoulder and the other in his hand. Antonio placed his free hand on the smaller man's waist. And so the dance began.

They glided elegantly around the patio, Lovino's dress twirling and billowing out behind him. Damn it, Spain was right again: the dress did make it more enjoyable.

Without warning, the music changed to something straight out of Spain – the second song Lovino had learned the dance to. Flamenco. Spain twirled him 'round, slipped a fan into his hand, then stepped back, leaving Romano to his own dance. Antonio called for the dance floor to be cleared, and soon, the patio was cleared except for the Italian.

Lovino paused for a moment, both to get the feel of the music and because he was slightly nervous. And then he began to dance. He danced with all the grace, beauty, and power that the Spaniard did when he first showed him this dance. He twirled and tapped and fluttered his fan appropriately. He was gorgeous, dancing such a powerful and moving dance.

But sadly, the music slowed, and came to an end. Lovino stood panting in the center of the ring of people around him, holding his final pose. Then something caught his eye. He turned and faced the Spaniard. He had knelt to the ground and was holding out a little black box. The Italian stood motionless, looking over the scene. Then he took a few steps forward. A few more.

At last he stood directly in front of Antonio. Antonio opened the box to reveal a thin band of gold with several small diamonds set in it. Lovino could only kneel down and stutter something incoherent, and then begin to cry. Needless to say, it was an emotional day for the Italian, and it had pretty much broken his mind.

The Spaniard put the box back in his pocket and pulled the Italian into his arms. He rubbed the man's back soothingly, quietly singing his supposedly calming words: "Fusosososo….Fusososososo…" but still Romano cried. It was a good ten minutes before he calmed enough that he could say something, muttered though it was.

"T-Ti *hic* amo."

"Te amo demasiado." Antonio smiled. That was his Romano.

"Weren't you g-gonna ask me something?"

"Ask you – Oh!" He sat Romano on the ground and pulled out the box again. "Lovino Romano Vargas, will you marry me?"

Lovino nodded vigorously and kissed him full on the mouth, too excited to wait any longer. When they parted, Spain helped him up, paid for their dinner and drove them home.

Tonight was going to be a long night, indeed.


	2. Just fuck me already!

**(AN) Welcome back to Just One Dance! I've worked especially hard on this chapter, but have found that it's not really my greatest writing. That said, I still hope you all enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Be warned, this is pure Sexytimes and if you're not into this, skip this chapter.**

* * *

"Oomph!" Lovino gave out a huff. Antonio had just pushed him down onto the bed. He lay, slightly dazed, on the bed as Antonio unbuttoned his shirt. He only got half way before Lovino let out a groan for attention. The Spaniard abandoned his shirt for the moment and sought after more pressing matters.

"Spaaaaaaiiinnnn…"

"I'm coming, mi amor." Spain reassured the young Italian. He hovered over his lover and kissed his neck several times. "Are you ready to get out of that dress now?"

"Mhm." Lovino hummed. The Spaniard helped him out of the clothing so that he was only wearing his boxers. Antonio tossed the dress and shoes to the floor and ran a hand down Lovino's bare chest. He straddled his Italian and kissed down his neck.

"Lovino?"

"Yes?"

"I want to hear you say something before I do this."

"Anything you want." Lovino answered him. He wanted Antonio so bad, he didn't care what he had to say to get him.

"Promise me that you'll marry me, no matter what comes our way."

"I promise I'll marry you."

"Thank you."

"Antonio?

"Sí?"

"I love you. Now will you please just make love to me already?"

Antonio laughed. "Of course." And he proceeded to tug off Lovino's boxers.

Lovino was actually a rather good size, but it's not like that mattered much since he preferred to be on the 'receiving' end of the loving. Antonio didn't care either. He loved his Lovi just as he was.

Antonio took hold of Lovi's stiffening member and teased the head. Lovino writhed under his lovers grip and practically begged him not to tease him so. The Spaniard ignored his pleading and licked up his length. To Antonio's delight, Lovino moaned loudly. He took Lovi into his mouth and heard the most wonderful sounds yet. He began to suck gently on him, taking in all of his length as best he could.

"A-Antonio… S-stop! If you k-keep doing that I'll – Ahh!" Lovino did his best to explain in his (pretty fucked up) state of mind. Antonio had just stopped sucking and removed his mouth with a pop.

"You're not going to come until I say." Antonio said deviously. Oh shit. Now Lovino was in trouble. When Spain said something like that, he usually meant it. The Italian nodded nervously, then decided it was his turn to create some pleasure. He pulled the Spaniard down to him, kissed him passionately, and twisted quickly.

With Lovino now on top, Antonio's clothing flew off of him like leaves off a tree during a storm. He was buck naked within seconds, and Lovino was kissing his neck and nibbling his ears while rubbing his hands up and down his lover's penis. The Spaniard wasn't totally inactive – He licked and teased Lovino's nipples with his teeth, as well as rubbing the head of Lovino's dick.

Lovi couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from Spain's attention, covering his body as best he could. "It's my turn to make you happy, and I just want to give you my love without receiving anything in return." Lovino said. He looked anxious.

The Spaniard nodded. Lovi smiled and came forward. He got back on the bed and knelt before Antonio, who was sitting up. Lovino dipped his head down and began to lick Antonio. Antonio gasped and clenched the sheets in his hands.

Lovino was good. Too good. Within a few minutes, he had the Spaniard ready to come. He took the whole of him into his mouth, nearly choking on his length. He curled his tongue around Antonio and sucked him harder, massaging his balls all the while. "Lovino… Stop… Stop. STOP! AH!" Antonio came into Lovi's mouth. Lovino's eyes widened as he felt the warm sperm gush down his throat. He swallowed a couple times, making sure he got it all down.

"I told you to stop…" Antonio sighed.

"I don't mind it, you bastard. Besides, you really thought I would listen?" Lovino looked down. "You're still hard."

"You really thought I was down for the count? It takes more than that to stop this bull from fighting." The Spaniard winked at him. "That leaves just one thing left to do. And that would be you, mi amor."

Spain pushed Lovino back down onto the bed and lifted his legs so that they were over the Spaniard's shoulders. It was clear that neither of them could wait much longer. Antonio pressed himself into Lovino as gently as he could, but he could see that it still hurt him. "I don't care if it hurts, just fuck my ass already, bastard!" Lovino panted. Alright then. If that's what he wanted, that's what he was going to get.

Antonio moved fast right from the get go. If Lovino wanted a butt fuck, that's what he would get, and boy did he get it. Lovino moaned and panted as Antonio thrust in and out. At one point, Antonio found the sweet spot he had been looking for. Lovino screamed when he hit it, and continued screaming as Antonio hit him harder and harder in the exact same spot.

"Antonio! Oh my god! I'm coming!"

"M-me too, mi amor." Antonio groaned. He came into Lovino's ass. Lovino could feel it shoot up into him and cover his insides. It felt good, being one with Spain. Antonio pulled out as he felt his member go limp once again. Lovino had come out onto his own chest, and was covered with it.

"Mmm… shall we go take a shower? Clean up a bit?" he said as he licked some of the cum off of Lovino's chest. Lovino nodded. His throat was extremely sore from all the screaming.

Antonio picked his lover up and brought him to the large shower and set him on his feet. The Spaniard turned the shower, and the burst of cool water felt good on their skin. As the water warmed up, however, Lovino felt himself getting rather dizzy. He felt himself falling. He heard a yell. Then everything went black.


	3. Lovino, are you there?

**(A/N) Hello again! I'm truly sorry about the time I take to write. I just need to be in the mood for writing and since school has started back up, I just haven't had the time. But that's what weekends are for! I've been writing almost non-stop since Friday, and I'm pleased to present you with this chapter! :D**

* * *

The Italian woke to warm bed sheets covering his body. He could hear music too, but he was feeling rather dazed. He did his best to focus in on the music, and was surprised when he recognized Katy Perry's "Waking up in Vegas". He felt as if he really was waking up in Vegas: his head hurt, his ass hurt and pretty much every muscle in his body screamed in pain. Not only that, but he couldn't remember anything from last night, other than having dinner with Antonio.

He lay in his bed, wondering what he did last night and listened to Katy Perry. He finally found the strength to roll over and cling to Antonio, but when he did, he realized the Spaniard wasn't there. The covers on his side were folded back and the sheets underneath were cold. It was as he had gotten up long before the Italian had woken.

This was very unusual. Antonio always slept in, or at least until the alarm clock woke him up. And while Lovino was puzzling over this, his memories came to him. He remembered his anger, the dance, the proposal, and the sex. He also remembered fading out when he was in the shower…

He bolted upright, despite the throbbing it brought on. The Italian scrambled out of the bed to pull some clothes on and found that he had one of Spain's shirts on. "Sentimental bastard," Lovino muttered as he pulled the shirt off. He had just gotten his pants on when his younger brother burst into the room.

"Lovino! I have the best news ever!" the younger Italian said excitedly as he bear-hugged his brother, or what would have been a bear-hug if Feliciano weren't so weak. But Romano did notice that his brother had gotten stronger since he last saw him. It had been a while, but that potato bastard trained the hell out of Feliciano. Romano knew most of their training routines, but there was one even his brother wouldn't tell him about.

"Okay, Fratello, what is it?" Lovino asked as his brother let go of him.

"You have to guess!"

Lovino sighed. He knew that Feliciano wouldn't just tell him. "You had pasta for dinner last night?" he tried, remembering the time that Feliciano had him guess what he had for dinner the night before.

"No! You're going to be- whoops!" Feliciano almost gave away his surprise.

"I'm going to be what? No wait, let me guess, a monkey's uncle?"

"Close! You're going to be a_ baby's_ uncle!" Feliciano said excitedly.

It took a minute for that fact to sink in, even partially. "You're adopting?"

"Nope!"

Then that would mean... "No. No way. How is that even possible!?"

"I don't know for sure, but its true. We even went to a doctor to have it double checked."

"How did this happen? How _could_ it happen?"

"Well, you know that 'secret training'?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anyth-" then it dawned on him. Sort of. "Dio mio, he's been raping you!? I gotta call someone, the police, Spain, anyone!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Spain's cellphone number, not knowing who else to call otherwise.

The Northern half of Italy was suddenly whipped up into a frenzy. "No! No! I wanted him!" he half shouted at his brother. Then he got mad. "Would I be upset if you got pregnant by Antonio!? No! I'm happy to have Ludwig's child, and you should be happy for me too!" This time it was a fully fledged yell, and Feli's face was an enraged shade of red. His shoulders sagged and he sat in a conveniently placed chair, utterly exhausted.

The phone rang until Antonio picked up. "Hello? Lovino? What's wrong? Did I hear someone yelling? Lovino, if you can hear me, answer me. What's going on? Lovino, I'm coming over, just hang in there."

Lovino had never seen his brother so upset before, so he must really mean it this time. He clicked the phone off and put it back in his pocket. "You're right. I'm... I'm sorry. So how did you find out you were..." he couldn't bring himself to say the word out loud.

Feli perked up a bit when Lovi apologized, but he still looked tired as he said, "It started with fainting spells and morning sickness. But Luddy and I read this article that had a solution to the morning sickness, and it worked, so we only really had to deal with the fainting... Actually, now that I think about it, I only fainted once."

But Lovino wasn't paying much attention anymore. After he heard the words 'fainting spells' he got a faraway look in his eyes. What if he were-

"Lovino? Are you listening?" Feliciano interrupted his thoughts.

He shook his head to clear it, then muttered a half-hearted "Yes."

Feliciano took his hands and kissed him gently on each cheek before saying, "Luddy is waiting in the car for me. We have to go tell the others the news. Hungary will be especially pleased. You know, she and Gilbert have no children of their own, but I know Elizaveta has always wanted one."

Lovino didn't know that. He usually didn't keep tabs on other countries. Maybe he should start being a bit more friendly to some of them. Not Francis though. That wine bastard was nothing but trouble."Why did you tell me that?" He asked, suddenly confused.

Feliciano smiled. "Just thought you should know that. You might make use of that information." and with that he lifted himself out of the chair and walked out of the house, leaving Lovino to watch him climb into the car and drive away.

No sooner had he and Germany gotten out of the driveway, then Antonio drove in. He leapt out of the car and ran up to the house, frantically trying to open the door that Feli had locked behind him. And Lovino just stood there until the Spaniard burst into the room.

Lovino turned around and opened his arms, invinting Antonio in for a hug. Antonio ran forward and hugged and kissed him. "I was so worried about you! What happened, are you hurt?" he asked as he pulled back and checked Lovi over for any marks, "Who was here? I saw someone driving away."

"It was Feliciano." he said plainly. He was feeling odd, almost tingly, and not in a good way.

"Well, why was he here? Nothing bad has happened, has it?"

"No, he came to tell me he's..." Lovino stopped. He just couldn't say the word 'pregnant'. He burst into tears because he couldn't find the right words to replace the one he couldn't say.


	4. Married? Who's been married?

**(A/N) Hi, sorry I take so damn long to write. I don't have much to say about this chapter, other than to enjoy! And Hi Kayla. :3**

* * *

Lovino spent most of his day sleeping off the excitement. When he woke late at night, and was unable to fall back asleep, he got up and sat down at the kitchen table and thought about what happened.

He felt ashamed that he had acted the way he did towards Feliciano. He loved his brother, even though he was a total airhead.

But now Lovino was concerned for himself. What if he too were pregnant? Was it even possible? He had passed out after all, just like Feli had. He decided that he wouldn't make up his mind on the matter until he had proof. If he began to get sick in the mornings, he would go see a doctor. But he couldn't tell Antonio. Not yet anyways.

But what about Feliciano? What if Antonio found out about his pregnancy, and suspected that Lovino was pregnant too? He would call him later today, and ask him not to tell Spain about it. He would have to tell the other countries who knew about it too.

A sudden thought crossed his mind. The wedding. If he really was pregnant, he didnt want to look it at his wedding. He would ask Spain if the wedding could be held sooner, rather than later. But then he would seem eager, and he didn't want the tomato bastard thinking that.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! This wasn't going to work. Someone would tell Spain, amd the wedding would be too late, and he'd have a giant pregnant belly at his wedding. He began to cry again, overwhelmed with problems. He realized he was being over emotional, but he just couldn't stop. Maybe it was a side effect of pregnancy? He never bothered to find out any of that stuff because he knew he'd never get pregnant, or get anyone pregnant.

Well, he knew he was wrong now. Maybe it was just countries that could get another country pregnant, no matter the other country's sex.

Oh well, he thought, too late for it to matter now. The tears were still flowing, but at a lesser rate.

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped and turned around to find Antonio smiling sadly at him. Lovino quickly wiped his tears away, but the Spaniard still saw them. Spain picked his Lovi up and carried him to the couch. He sat, holding Lovino in his lap and began to pet his hair gently, obviously avoiding the curl. The Spaniard knew what that curl did, and knew that Lovino was in no mood for it.

Antonio continued to rub his head until the Italian fell asleep. He smiled when he heard the quiet snores, and settled in to sleep for a while more.

"Spain?" Lovino whispered the questioning word. "Antonio," he said, a little louder this time, "Antonio, wake up."

"Hmm?" the Spaniard breathed in and stretched a bit.

"Antonio, were you pulling my curl?"

"Maybe..." he said sleepily, not really understanding what Lovino had said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because..." Lovino looked downward quickly and back up. Antonio looked at Lovino's body. He was stradling Antonio's waist and rubbed against him. Antonio snapped out of his stupor when he felt what was being rubbed on his own body. So that's what he was after...

"You're just a horny little Italian, aren't you?" Antonio smirked. Lovino nodded, then leaned in to kiss his lover. When they parted, the Spaniard begain to remove his own shirt, gave up half-way and began kissing Lovino's body. He started with his neck, lingered there for a moment, then moved downward. He tugged open the button down shirt Lovi had on, and kissed his chest.

Spain moved to Lovi's left nipple, sucking until it was hard and erect. Lovino moaned quietly with every pull and lick. He then moved on to the other nipple and did the same, playing with the one he had previously given attention to. When Antonio slid his free hand downward, Lovino felt his pants slide off and he gasped at the cool touch on his warm member.

"Antonio..." Lovi said, his voice husky with need. The Spaniard heard it and decided that there had been enough foreplay. He picked the Italian up, and brought him to the unmade bed and set him down gently. Antonio carefully pulled off his shirt, trousers and boxers to reveal his hard, erect manhood.

Lovino propped himself up on his elbows and switched between staring at Spain's face and his genitals. Finally, he settled on his lovers face and shot him a look of pure need. Antonio smiled and walked forward. He kneeled on the bed and pulled Lovino's waist toward his own.

The Spaniard entered slowly, not wanting to ever hurt his little Lovi. Lovino gritted his teeth against the slight pain, but kept his face neutral so as not to upset Spain. Antonio pressed in as far as he could go, then slowly pulled outward. He soon picked up the pace, but he wanted to love his Lovi tenderly after last night's roughness.

Spain bent down to lick at his lover's engorged member. Lovino arched his back and threw himself down hard onto Antonio's cock. In response, Antonio shifted his position just enough to hit the spot Lovino had been trying to aim the Spaniard's member onto. He gave out a short yell and came onto his chest and stomach. Antonio came shortly after Lovi did.

When they both were through, the Spaniard pulled himself out of the Italian and lay beside him, panting heavily. Lovino laid his head next to Antonio's shoulder and pressed his cheek against his warm skin. For a time, they both lay there silently, aside from the sound of breathing. Lovino finally worked up the courage to ask what Antonio thought about the wedding date. "A-Antonio?"

"¿Sí?"

"When were you thinking we would have our wedding? Not that I'm eager or anything!"

The Spaniard smiled. "Whenever you want it to be, mi amor."

"Can we do it in a month or two?"

The older man's smile vanished and was replaced with a look of shock. He sat up on a elbow and looked at Lovino. Lovino quickly looked away, refusing to look him in the eyes. He was turning redder and redder with every passing moment, and yet he still wouldn't look the Spaniard in the eyes because he knew he would melt under his forceful gaze.

"Why so soon?" the Spaniard finally asked. Oh crap.

"Because..." he struggled to find an excuse that would satisfy his lover's curiosity. "Because I don't really want to wait a whole year for summer to come back around. It is late April after all, so why don't we just do it sooner rather than later? Besides, it would be a good temperature for the honeymoon if we planned it for June."

"Ah, I see your point." Whew, that was close. "But that's going to be a lot of planning for such a short time." Oh, right.

"We can hire a wedding planner."

"More like five or six of them! Ah, maybe we can have your brother help us. His wedding wasn't all that long ago, was it? Maybe he could recommend some things for us."

Married? Feliciano was married? When did this happen? Lovino only nodded and looked away.

Antonio patted Lovino's head, then sat up. "I'm going to take a cool shower. Come and join me in a minute, ey?" He winked at the Italian, who just nodded without really hearing the invititation.


End file.
